Hamilton In Portal
by JennsenT2605
Summary: Alexander Hamilton never asked to do testing, so using his skills from fighting in the war, he attempts to escape. He should indeed be able to escape Aperature Science


**I never thought of doing a Hamilton and Portal crossover until now, so I decided to write this hopefully awesome crossover story. I hope you like** it!

* * *

Chapter 1-Is the the Future?

The first thing Alexander Hamilton expected as soon as he fainted during that Cabinet battle was go to the hospital. Yup. The hospital. And that's exactly what happened.

Or so he thought.

As soon as Hamilton felt a soft mattress, a soft pillow under his head, and a soft blanket, he immediately woke up, his head throbbing in pain. He was looking up at a white ceiling.

'So this is indeed the hospital' he thought.

Hamilton sat up, putting his head on his currently hurting head and closing his eyes, praying that the pain goes away. But it did not. It only got worse as he realized he heard...music.

'Hospitals don't play music' he thought.

Hamilton opened his eyes and saw that he was...in a glass room.

'This isn't the hospital at all' he thought.

He looked around the room to that one of the walls was made of some white rock.

'Weird' he thought.

"Hello" a voice suddenly said.

Hamilton screamed. That voice did not sound human. It sounded more like...an alien.

"Am I in another planet, and are you an alien?!" Hamilton asked, frightened.

"You're still on Earth. Also, I'm not an alien" the female voice replied.

"Then what are you?" Hamilton asked, the pain in his head getting worse.

"Artificial intelligence. Now, because I noticed your headache is getting worse, you will not begin testing now" the female voice told him.

'Wait a second. Testing?' Hamilton thought.

Hamilton immediately got confused. What testing? And why was he in this room. He laid back down, the music suddenly stopping. He went to sleep for another 3 hours until he woke up again in the same exact room.

'It's not a dream' Hamilton thought.

That's when Hamilton began freaking out. Not literally, but he's still freaked out. Why was he here? What kind of testing is that female artificial intelligence thing talking about? How can he get out of here? Hamilton immediately rushed out of the bed and saw...a weird-looking gun. He picked it up, ready to shoot anyone that comes close to him with it. He decided to test it out first, though. He saw a hole in one of the glass walls. He aimed the gun at that point, fired the gun, and...

Instead of a bullet landing on the wall made of the same white rock, an orange oval swirling light appeared.

"Huh?" Hamilton asked himself.

He decided to try again and shoot at the white wall in the glass room. He did so, and...

A blue glowing ring with a mirror view of the outside of the room appeared. Hamilton stared at it, and then at the orange oval light to see that the orange oval light had the mirror view of...himself in that room. Hamilton silently stared at the two strange lights as the voice began speaking again.

"Hello again. I saw that you tested out the Portal gun already. Now, you just need to put on the boots next to the bed and you're ready to begin testing" the voice told him.

Hamilton walked over to the bed to see mentioned boots. He took off his actual boots and put the weird looking ones on. They looked more like a sandal and a boot had babies than actual boots. Hamilton walked over to the orange ring, a portal is what he believed it is. He ran through the portal, and...he went through the blue portal. Wow. He saw a hallway.

"This hallway leads you to your first testing chamber. As you walk over there, I will explain the rules to you" the voice told him.

Hamilton slowly walked towards the hallway, and began walking through it. As he listened to the instructions (I'm too lazy to type them), he slowly walked through the hallway to the first testing chamber. He searched in his pocket for his hair ribbon that could be used to put his hair up. He soon took out a pine green hair ribbon. He put the portal gun under his arm and carefully put his hair up in a low ponytail. Still, he listened to the instructions, taking in the info. As soon as he entered the first test chamber, he noticed that it looked surprisingly easy.

"Welcome to your first test chamber. I already gave you the instructions, so attempt to pass this test chamber" the voice said.

Even though the room is filled with lasers, Hamilton immediately made the two portals: The orange one on the wall next to him, and the blue portal on the right wall of the hallway leading to the second test chamber. Hamilton went through the orange portal, and made it through the other portal.

"Wow. I'm...I'm surprised. No one usually went through this test chamber this fast. Awesome work" the voice said, surprised.

Hamilton smiled, proud of himself. He walked through the halls to an elevator...

* * *

**Wow! First chapter is done! Woo! I do not own Hamilton or Portal!**


End file.
